talesfromjuniperfandomcom-20200216-history
Look What The Cat Dragged In
Following the battle, K'harth interrogates the captured drow, Gun'thar, who has a viper tattoo on his arm. He says his membership in the elves was forced upon him. He's from the House of the Viper, and the other drow that attacked were from the Houses of the Bat and Scorpion. K'harth spares his life and allows him to stay at the Temple and tend the garden, so that he can't die, be revived, and return to Velke'Velve. In the temple, the party pile the dead, and Beefo catches a glimpse of the dead Pip. Kinna tries to talk to him, but the distraught Beefo tries to stab himself with a teleportation feather dagger at the behest of his "Daddy". Kinna stops him, and Beefo retaliates with fire magic, crying that he wants to join Kinna on her adventures. The next morning, the party holds a funeral for Pip in the halfling custom, after staking her body through the heart. Courtney of the Noble Rot arrives, badly maimed and asking for help. She reports the Noble Rot and the rest of the Hunters of Thundercliff are at war with Sev, the mayor of Fort Maw. Sev has sought help from Gate (where he was encountered by the Soup Troop in the Vault) and with the Chieftain of Sageras/King of the Savage Frontier Gok The Reckless, a powerful Orc leader. Courtney wants a strike team to kill Sev and Gok while the Hunters create a distraction. Looking at the shard map, it appears that the shard that was in the Savage Frontier is gone, and a shard is now present in Fort Maw, suggesting that Gok holds it. Courtney asks the party to be there in five days. The party convince Beefo to stay behind at the Temple, and Kinna hires a tutor, Dindu Quillwrite, to mentor him. The group teleport to Port Euler, planning to approach Thundercliff from the west and meet with Courtney at the Outpost of Maw to make arrangements. As they teleport, they discover their teleportation circle throws them into Ol' Calaway's bedroom on the 69th floor of his tower. Calaway is in the act and bids everyone downstairs. K'harth asks Calaway how to rebuild his Paindeer, and Kinna asks about the feather daggers from the halflings. Calaway freaks out, exclaiming that Bladefire, a legendary tyrannical dragon that almost destroyed the Silverwing Clan, is back. The daggers are scales from his hide. He tells Kinna the two of them come from the "Tarnished" branch of the clan, and the "Silverwing" branch of the clan were the followers of Bladefire. Calaway believes Bladefire will be at the Silverwing tower, a moving tower that has been parked at the Grove of the Eagle for some time. Ghorza asks Calaway about her shard, and when he holds it, he feels the presence of the god Tyr within. Within Brodo's shard, he feels Mask, and urges Brodo not to bring help him back. The party hit the road for Thundercliff, and at the edge of the jungle, meet Jim the Chimera, a representative of the Weaver. Previous Episode: A Debt Paid In Full Next Episode: Outcasts In the Outpost